


a window to look through

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [119]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Feeling pent up and frustrated, Lethe is tired of how restrictive Beorc court life can be, and decides to take a young lover in secret. Ulric is a timid boy, but with encouragement from his uncle, decides to do what he can to please the Laguz.
Relationships: Lethe/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Lethe is frustrated, so much so that it is starting to make it difficult to carry out her day to day work. Though she knows that the work she and Mordecai have been given is very important, and though she knows that she should feel honored to have been chosen for something so important, she would rather be back home, living life the way she had before.

The two of them are ambassadors in Crimea, representing Gallia and aiding in the reconstruction after the war. That alone would not be so bad, but things are just so different here that it is difficult to adjust, and there are some things that she wishes she did not have to adjust to. Beorc do things very differently, particularly the nobility, and she has no choice but to vent to Mordecai about this, as he is the only one who would understand.

“It’s just so irritating,” she says, “the way they are with relationships. Back home, a young servant or recruit would be more than willing to go to bed with me, and no one would bat an eye! Here, I don’t have any such options, and couldn’t even bring anyone with me.”

“Why not take Beorc lover?” asks Mordecai, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps to him it might be, though she doubts that he would consider something like that for himself, considering how he is about things. He does not have the sort of appetite that she does, she doesn’t think, and is not at all bothered by how restrictive things can be here. If anything, she is pretty sure he is just enjoying getting to work so closely with peaceful Beorc.

“As if it would be that easy,” she replies, deciding not to say anything about her general distaste for their kind. For one thing, that has been fading a lot lately, especially since the war, and for another thing, she knows that Mordecai would scold her for continuing to speak like that. He is always proud of any progress that she makes in terms of opening her heart to them.

“You never know unless you try,” is all he has to say to that. “But be careful if you do.”

“Be careful?” she asks, raising a brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“If caught, you could cause an incident,” he replies simply, and suddenly, she understands exactly what he is saying. She had assumed that Mordecai was simply being naive, and suggesting that she try to go through the hoops of trying to get permission to be involved with someone, as if that were anything like what she missed, but now she understands that he is suggesting she do what she wants regardless of what the customs are.

Mordecai is suggesting that she find some young Beorc who can keep his mouth shut, that she can use to work out her stress with, just the same as she would back home. Just as he says, that would be very risky, and it would not look good for them if something like that were to come out, but she finds that she likes the idea quite a bit, the more she thinks about it. Though Lethe has had her issues with Beorc in the past, she  _ is _ doing her best to move past them, and she has to admit that she is curious about any differences there might be in bed. Not to mention, that really is her only option, other than continuing to suffer on her own, so perhaps it might be worth a try.

From that point on,m she spends her time searching for someone who might suit her particular needs. Before, she had not paid much attention to the members of the Crimean court, and there are several faces she finds unfamiliar even after spending quite a bit of time in their presence. Now, Lethe has a goal in mind, and searches their faces, trying to determine their ages and personalities, just from that.

A big difference between Beorc and Laguz is how they age, but she at least knows that, in both cultures, if someone appears young, than they probably are. Of course, young to her and young to a Beorc are different numbers, but she supposes it will amount to about the same experience. For the most part, the men around her seem too old for her liking, and not as malleable as she wants.

In fact, she does not notice him at all at first. She has not paid much attention for so long, and he does such a good job blending in that it is easy to not notice that he is even there. But one day, she finally takes notice of a young man, who hangs back and does not say much, and though there is nothing about him that makes him stand out, Lethe knows from one look that he is exactly what she is after.

The fact that he is young, younger than most that she has taken notice of, is enough to hold her interest once he has finally caught her eye, but his demeanor is interesting as well. He is so quiet and withdrawn that she is certain he would be easier to mold into what she needs than most, and perhaps submissive enough that he would easily keep his mouth shut. If she were able to bed him, then she might at last be able to rid herself of some of the stress that has built up in her time of unintentional chastity.

Lethe does what she can to find out more about him, without drawing any attention to herself. His name is Ulric, and he is serving as a scribe as part of his education. He is the young nephew of Lord Bastian, but does not have as much power as his uncle does, and is otherwise insignificant in comparison. All in all, easy to miss, and likely easy to manipulate, and therefore exactly what Lethe wants in a lover.

She decides that he will be the one, and soon approaches the fifteen year old, not sure how she should handle it. He seems so timid that she fears her usual approach might scare him off, but she knows little of Beorc tact, prefering to be blunt in all things, but then again, that is the main source of her frustration here. Things felt so much  _ freer _ in Gallia, and now she has to watch her every move, even when it comes to seeking out a lover.

~X~

_ I want you to serve as my bedfellow. _

The words of the Laguz woman continue ringing in Ulric’s head for hours after the fact, and he still has no idea what to make of the situation. He has no idea how she could be so forward, not knowing that this was Lethe’s attempts at being delicate. All he knows is that she approached him alone, and requested to take him to bed, and all he could do in the moment was tell her that he needed to think about it.

The young man has never had anyone say anything like that to him before in his life, and he never expected to have to deal with  _ this _ , when his uncle brought him to court. He has never been a very outspoken boy, and has never been popular with girls, avoiding any scandals simply because he is incapable of such flirtations. Lethe is a very attractive woman, and he finds himself thinking that even though she is a Laguz- or maybe the fact that she is so different from everything that he knows makes her seem even more attractive to him.

Ulric thinks that, if he let himself dwell on it alone for long enough, he would decide to accept her proposal, but he doesn’t allow himself to make that decision on his own. Though it is a strange topic, he goes to his uncle anyway, knowing that he is the only person that he can ask for advice about these matters.

“So, that beastly woman has propositioned you?” asks Bastian with a playful smirk.

“Uncle, you...you shouldn’t call her that,” he protests rather weakly, but his uncle just laughs it off.

“Come now, you know I’m not being serious. Or, it might be better to say that I would describe her like that even if she were Beorc,” he says, with a wave of his hand. “Lethe certainly is a lot to handle. I’m surprised that you managed to catch her eye, though proud all the same.”

As usual, Ulric has no idea how he is supposed to respond to the things that his uncle says. He did come here for advice, but now he is not so sure that he should have brought it up at all. For a moment, he hesitates, wondering if he should tell Bastian to forget it, or even lie about it being a joke all along, but he is fairly certain that the latter would not be believable at all.

“I think that, as long as proper precautions are taken, then there should be no problem with it,” Bastian says suddenly, snapping Ulric out of his thoughts and surprising him. “There are certain things you can leave to me, of course, but ultimately, keeping it a secret will rest entirely on you and that woman. So far, she has at least tried to do things properly while staying here, but I hope she would understand why an affair like this could not be made public.”

“You’re...suggesting that I go to bed with her?” he asks, feeling himself blush as he does. He has absolutely no experience in such matters, and even speaking of it out loud is so strange and embarrassing that he never would have, if not for the fact that he has no choice in the matter, not if he wants to hear his uncle’s input.

“Do you not want to? She’s a very attractive woman, you know.”

“I-I know that. I only meant...well, of course I would be discreet, but why would you want me to take a risk like that? Even if we were careful, the risk would still be there.” He isn’t sure why he is arguing against it, when he has just been given permission to do exactly what he wants to do with her.

“Because what’s a reward without a little risk?” replies Bastian, and, sensing his nephew’s confusion, he laughs. “This is a good chance for our family. She’s a Gallian ambassador. Catching her eye gives our family a chance to gain influence in Gallia, which I think is an attractive enough prospect to warrant a little risk.”

If he did not know his uncle better, Ulric might ask if he were only planning to use him, but because he does know him, he knows there’s no point in asking a question he already knows the answer to. He is allowed to have his fun because it may potentially benefit the family, so all he has to do is make sure that nothing happens that might cause a scandal and make things more difficult for his family. Though he had been conflicted on what to do when he came to his uncle, he is now faced with the realization that he  _ does _ want Lethe, and all he really wanted was permission to go through with it.

“I...just need to know what I need to do,” he finally says, not wanting to hold back anymore. Quiet as he may be, and timid as he may be, he is still a young man, and a proposition from a woman like Lethe is not one that he can ignore, even if he does not understand why she has taken such an interest in  _ him _ .

“That’s just what I wanted to hear,” Bastian replies. “Just leave everything to me, and you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

~X~

Lethe is not exactly surprised that the boy she approaches is flustered by her offer, and does not accept right away, wanting to take time to think on it. Not only are Beorc so cautious about those matters, but she did also select one of the least confident men that she has met here. However, the delay does not do much to ease her patience or her frustration, and she is glad when he finally requests to have a meeting with her, though she is confused as to why his uncle is present.

At first, she fears she may have overstepped her boundaries too much, and Bastian is here to issue some kind of official warning, but instead, he tells her that he is in full support of the affair, and that he will do what he can to make sure that it stays a secret. He even supplies her with a tonic that he claims drinking each morning after a sexual encounter will ensure that she is not impregnated by a Beorc. Of course, she had planned to be careful about that either way, but extra insurance is nice.

All the while, Ulric seems terribly embarrassed by the conversation going on around him.

Bastian soon leaves the two of them alone together, and Lethe finds herself surprisingly grateful for his involvement. She is still not sure if the man can be trusted, sensing ulterior motives from him that she can’t quite place, but for now, she decides to just keep her guard up where he is concerned, and otherwise accept his help. At this point, she will take anything just as long as it means that she does not have to deal with this sexual frustration for much longer.

“Well, now that the two of us are alone…” she starts, giving Ulric a pointed look. She waits to see if he makes any sort of move, but is pleased to see that he seems entirely terrified of her, and not sure what he should do. Just as inexperienced as she expected him to be.

“I-I…” he finally starts, swallowing hard before finishing his sentence. “I really appreciate…” But, try as he might, he can’t seem to find the words to say what he wants to.

“You’ve never been with a woman before, have you?” she asks, getting right to the heart of the matter.

“I-I haven’t,” he admits. “I hope that I don’t disappoint you…”

“Just lay down,” she replies, “and I can walk you through how to please me. I’m sure it won’t be too difficult for you to catch onto.”

She likes to be able to the one to teach them how to do this, starting fresh with someone who has not had a chance to learn anyone else’s preferences, someone who will learn how to please her before anyone else. Ulric seems good at taking orders, at least, and lays down for her, looking over to her for further instruction. He blushes when he sees that she is undressing, not wasting any time in getting right down to it.

“You’re going to use your mouth for me,” she says. “Or maybe it would make more sense to say that  _ I _ am going to use your mouth.” She closes the distance between the two of them so that she can get on top of him, straddling his face. Beneath her, she can tell that Ulric grows even more nervous, and she says, “Do you understand the basic concept?”

“I...think so,” he mumbles, not sounding very sure at all.

“I’ll correct you if you’re wrong,” she replies. With that, she wastes no more time in talking, steadily lowering herself over his mouth, until she is just over his lips, where she can feel his warm breath on her. She straddles his face, and he hesitantly parts his lips.

At first, “hesitant” is the only way to describe anything that he does. He takes his time in actually using his tongue at all, until she has to tell him outright to lick her, and even then, he seems almost afraid to do so, his tongue moving slowly, just barely grazing her. Lethe grinds down harder on him, saying, “I said to lick me, remember?”

Ulric whimpers, but he becomes more enthusiastic in his movements, until he is pressing his tongue inside of her as Lethe rocks her hips on top of him, deciding that she must create friction herself, since he is so slow on the uptake. But, at the same time, she does like things better when she is in control, when she is able to put submissive young men like this in their place. In a way, he really is everything that she wanted in a lover, and the time that she puts into training him will definitely pay off in the end.

Before long, she has stopped concerning herself with his lesson entirely, preferring to ride his face to her heart’s content. When he is forced to keep pace with her movements, he is much better at eating her out, and she hopes that it will not be long before he has developed enough skills of his own that he doesn’t need her to take control like this to know how to please her. Even so, she enjoys taking control enough that she does not mind if it may take a little while.

Really, the only thing that matters to her right now is that she is finally able to work off her stress. She has been so pent up that even a small encounter like this, meant to serve as a teaching tool for future encounters, is enough to overwhelm her with pleasure. Lethe has missed this, more than she could possibly say, and she is able to bring herself to orgasm easily, soon left shuddering and crying out with ecstasy.

Yes, she definitely needed this.

“That wasn’t bad for a first time,” she tells Ulric. “I’m glad that I was finally able to find a Beorc to satisfy me. It gets so exhausting dealing with your kind’s prudish rules and customs, you know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with Ulric, Lethe decides fairly early on, is his lack of confidence. Well, she might not classify it as a  _ problem _ , considering his timid nature is part of what drew her to him in the first place. Instead, she might say that it is something that she wants to work on, and she is glad that she specifically will be the one to help build him up, because that will help her mold him into the sort of lover that she wants. 

With the actual issues of their secret affair already worked out, with nothing else to worry about in that department, she can focus more on these things, and the next time she has him come to her room, she instructs him to sit down and wait for her to give him further instruction.

“Of course,” he says, in a small voice, before doing as he is told. He then watches, slack-jawed, as she strips down in front of him, before realizing that he is staring, and then he awkwardly glances off to the side. That is a habit that she is definitely going to have to break. She wants him to be able to look at her and admire her, not behave as if she might bite him for merely looking at her.

“There we go,” she says. “Now, you stay right there, while I…” Trailing off, she crosses the room, before taking a seat on his lap.

“A-ah! Did you want to...do something like this?” he asks, and it is apparent that even this vague question is enough to fluster him a great deal.

“I want you to sit here, and let me sit on your lap,” she replies. “Today, we are going to see if we can’t help you get a little more comfortable with me.” The physical side of the relationship is what he struggles with the most, proving that he is not used to these sorts of things, but she is determined to get him to settle comfortably into it, even if that takes a great deal of work on her behalf.

“I-I’m not...necessarily... _ un _ comfortable with you,” he tries to explain, but she simply gives a short laugh.

“Yes, well, you could have fooled me with that. Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you,” she assures him, more of an afterthought. His kind, she has to remember, can be a lot more sensitive about such matters, so she has to be careful not to push him too far in the wrong direction. “I just want to see if we can get you to cut a little more loose with me. So, to start, I want you to put all of your thoughts and feelings into words.”

“What sort of...what sort of thoughts?” he asks, and she can tell that he knows exactly what she means. He is either stalling, or so self-conscious about it that he wants to make sure, lest he somehow accidentally offend her because he managed to completely misinterpret what she was saying.

“About me, of course,” she says, trying not to show any irritation with the situation. The last thing she needs is for him to think that he has already pissed her off, and already messed things up. Keeping her own feelings to herself, and approaching things with a delicate touch are both matters that are far from her strong suit, but it will be worth it in the long run, as he will, with work, eventually grow into the sort of lover that can help her forget all of her problems.

“I...about you?”

“Yes,” she says. “I want you to describe how you feel about me, what you think about me. Learn to express yourself a little more, and you’ll find that that can go a long way.”

“Alright.” He clears his throat, then pauses for a bit, still very clearly nervous. “I think that you are...you are a very interesting person, I mean, I...I’ve never been this close to a, uh...well, you know, I’ve never…”

“You’ve never been close to a laguz before,” she finishes for him, not allowing him to skirt around the subject.

“Yes, I...that. I admire how straightforward you can be. You, um...you never hesitate to go for what you want, and you aren’t afraid to speak your mind,” Ulric continues. “That’s something that I admire a lot, because I have a hard time with that. I think a lot of people might think that you are simply brash, without giving you a second glance, but I can tell that you...that you have a good heart under all of it, and that you just don’t see the point in hiding your intentions behind pretty words.

“You are very honest, in that way, perhaps more honest than anyone else I’ve ever meant, so I fail to see how that would be a problem.” By this point, he has stopped stammering and trailing in between thoughts, and seems to have an easier time of telling her directly how he feels. Once he gets carried away in it, he does not struggle nearly as much, but even so, this does not solve the problem at hand.

After all, he immediately latched onto aspects of her personality, because he still does not feel comfortable talking about her appearance. Having more confidence in speaking to her does neither of them any good, if he is still just as terrified of approaching the physical side of things. Lethe knows that they will not get anywhere like this, so as much as she may appreciate his compliments- more than she would have expected, surprising her- she has to nudge him in another direction.

“Thank you, but you and I both know that that isn’t what I meant,” she says, and she sees his face fall a bit. “You think that I’m attractive, don’t you?”

“I do!” he insists, before blushing. “I...I do think that you’re attractive, it isn’t…”

For a moment, Lethe reflects on the young man sitting beneath her, and how she would describe him, if the tables were turned. He is not the sort that makes a big impression, and is somewhat plain, when she really thinks about it, though that has never been an issue for her. Plain does not mean unattractive, and his unassuming appearance is part of what attracted her to him in the first place. Not to mention, looks are not as important to her as personality and compatibility, and from the start, she could tell that this would likely work out well for her.

Ulric is a small boy, at least compared to most of the men that he spends his time around. He has a small build, with scrawny shoulders, and though he is not exactly short, he is definitely not tall, and would never stand a chance of being considered imposing. She is sure that he has always thought he would make up for his lack of size with his brains, but with how quiet and submissive she is, she doubts that that will get him very far either. His face is plain, but his hair, a dark, nearly-brown blonde, is nice, and all in all, he is not bad looking for a beorc, and she likes him well enough.

For the most part, she is attracted to him because of how polite and quiet he is, but there are plenty of physical traits that she likes about him. When she realizes that he still has not said anything, she sighs and says, “Are you going to do what I’ve asked you to do, or are we going to sit here all day?”

“I-I will! I’m just trying to think of how to say it, I don’t want to...I’d never want to say anything to offend you, you see.” He is mumbling by the time he reaches the end of his sentence, finally reaching the real root of the problem. It is another cultural difference, one that Lethe has always found frustrating, because she believes that it is important to say what you mean, rather than hiding behind pretty words and excuses.

“You don’t have to worry about offending me. I want you to be as straightforward as possible when describing your attraction to me,” she replies. “I know that where you are from, that you were taught that speaking of such things is wrong, that putting voice to your desires is crude. As a noble, you probably believe that your feelings are unbecoming, or however you want to say it, but that isn’t true. Everyone, nobles and commoners, beorc and laguz alike, have thoughts like that. There is nothing shameful about it.”

Ulric pauses as he thinks about what she has said. “Are you sure about that? I-I don’t mean that I doubt you, or anything, I just...well, it isn’t often that you hear anyone admit that everyone thinks about it. Especially not a lady like you…”

“I don’t know what sort of lady you think I am, but I promise you haven’t ever met a ‘lady like me’ with your courtly upbringing,” she replies. “Now, try to think about what I said, and then do what I’ve asked you. I promise that I will not be offended by anything that you say, so long as you are completely honest with me.”

“Alright. I…” He takes a deep breath, stealing himself. “I think that you are an incredibly beautiful woman, one of the most beautiful women that I have ever met. You are like nobody that I have ever seen before, and the only reason I am able to turn my eyes away from you is because of...well, because of how shy I am. If I had a little more confidence, I would probably never be able to look away.

“I...like your hair a lot, I think it is a beautiful color, and it looks very good the way you keep it cut. I know that the markings on your face mark you as a cat, and they serve to remind me of just how unlike anyone else I know you are. Your ears and tail are certainly a factor in that, but it’s when I’m trying to look into your eyes, when I notice your markings, that I am really struck by it.”

For a moment, he trails off, lost in thought and then, once he has brought himself back to reality, it takes him another moment to regain his composure, and pick up where he left off. “Your body...your body is...forgive me, I don’t have a lot of experience with such things, but your body is very nice? I know that that word does not even begin to describe it, but I’m not really sure where to start. I like...I like the curve of your waist into your hips, and I like the strength in your toned legs. Your b...your breasts are very…”

At this point, he is struggling to speak at all, as he finally wanders into more lewd territory, but he has come so far that Lethe is proud of him, and does not want him to stop just yet. “Go on,” she encourages him. “I want to hear what you were going to say.”

“They’re very soft!” he finally exclaims. “Much softer than the rest of you, because you are so...well, tone, I think, and that surprised me, because I’ve never touched a woman before, at least not like that. I-I had no idea what to expect, but...you have managed to amaze me every time.”

Once it is all out in the open, he takes his time to catch his breath. He is certainly no poet, lacking the charm that his uncle is famous for, but he has not done bad at all, and hearing him open up like this, Lethe decides that he is not at all hopeless. With just a little more effort, he will be capable of everything that she needs from him.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard,” she says, standing up and getting off of him. She can’t help but notice that he seems to have an easier time looking at her now, which definitely means that some progress was made. “Let’s get you on your back so that we can actually get down to it.”

Ulric is quick to obey her, getting into position and ready for her to straddle his face. She does so, saying, “Now, if you can eat me out with the same confidence you used to tell me how you feel about me, then I’m going to reward you for all of your hard work.”

He does not hesitate nearly as much this time, pressing his tongue inside of her, and immediately getting to work, tracing shapes inside of her until he has earned her first breathy moan. It helps that she has tried to teach him some technique for it, but combining that with the work that he has put in to express himself today, and she thinks that he has already improved considerably. Right away, she can feel herself relaxing, the tension melting away as he uses his tongue to draw out more and more moans, not needing any physical or verbal guidance from her this time.

Instead, she is able to simply enjoy it, letting him take control of the situation, delving deeper inside of her with his tongue, lapping at her eagerly and obediently. She cries out, encouraging him to continue, to keep doing just what he is doing, with no need to critique it. Like this, it will not be long before she comes, and with Ulric managing to do this by himself, without needing her to oversee every little aspect, she knows that he has already earned the reward that she has promised him.

“There we go,” she moans, offering him praise instead of guidance, letting him know with each cry of pleasure that he is doing a great job. “Fuck, that’s...ah! That’s very good!”

It continues for a few more moments, as he proves his worth as a lover and as she lets herself give into to pure pleasure, until she finally reaches her climax, clenching her fists tight as she moans out for him, her praise hardly coherent amidst the desperate noises of her desire. Moving back, she sits on his legs, giving him a chance to catch his breath while she does the same, still worked up and definitely eager to give him his reward. Judging by how hard she can see that he is, he is ready for it as well, even if he does not realize that’s what she is going to do yet.

“Did I...did I do what it how you wanted me to?” he asks, gasping it out as his breath has still not quite returned to him.

“Of course,” she replies, giving him a slight smile. “Just as I thought, you only needed to become a little more sure of yourself and your feelings, and you’ve already moved much further. Now, it’s time for your reward, so I hope that you’re ready.”

“I...it really isn’t necessary for you to do anything for me…” he mumbles, but she will hear none of that, already straddling his lap.

“You’ve done plenty for me, now it’s time I do something for the both of us,” she says, and his eyes widen as he realizes what she is implying. “This time, because it’s a reward, you don’t have to worry about learning anything, but in the future, I might have some things to teach you.”

With that, she lowers herself, the tip of his cock pressed right against her, and he whimpers. For only a second, she teases him like this, before she sinks down onto him, letting him fill her and listening to his pathetic cries as he does. Never has he felt anything like this before, and she can tell by the way he goes to pieces beneath her. Pressing her hands on his chest, she looks down at him as she begins to ride him, working her hips against his, using him for further pleasure while giving him just what he needs.

Again, she cries out for him, praising him even though she is doing it all right now. “That’s good, that’s so good!” she moans. She has enough experience like this that she is able to use him to her heart’s content, while he does not have to do anything other than try and keep his control for as long as possible. Lethe does not expect him to last very long, but she is intent on making the most of the time she has, bouncing on top of his cock.

Her cries soon turn incoherent, and the former virgin is left whimpering and whining, too overwhelmed with pleasure to do anything else. Though he must be doing his best to put up a good fight, there is not much he can do to hold back when faced with pleasure like he has never known before. He comes suddenly, crying out as he does, and Lethe is suddenly grateful to the tonic she can take in the morning, to ensure that this does not result in anything.

With how unpredictable and easy to finish virgins can be, she could not count on getting off of him in time, and for now, she will forgive it, and remains on top of him as she rides out her own orgasm. She has big plans for him in the future, and so many things that she wants to teach him. Eventually, she will have to stop going so easy on him, but for a little while, at least, she can help him overcome some of his shyness, and help him build up the confidence he needs to serve as the lover that  _ she _ needs.

At the very least, there is no doubt in her mind that she made a good decision with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Things have progressed incredibly well with Ulric. The more time that Lethe spends on him, the more his confidence starts to develop, able to handle her better each time. He is becoming much more confident in these sexual situations, and so, she decides that it is time that she take things up a bit, and stop coddling him as much as she has.

For the time being, she has been careful with him, because she knows that he is timid and easy to scare off, and that patience is necessary when molding someone like him into being exactly what she needs. Not only that, but when they are in the palace, there is a risk of being caught at what they are doing, and that would not be good for either of them, so she has held back even as he has started to warm up to her.

Now, however, she has a plan figured out, and the two of them will be traveling to a villa, out of the way, where the two of them can be properly alone, where no one will be able to hear her, no matter how loud she may get. They are traveling together under the guise of her helping him train for potentially serving as an ambassador to Gallia, and she does intend to teach him those lessons as well, but this is definitely also about the opportunity to have him to herself for a few days when neither of them have any other important duties to attend to.

After traveling for most of the day, they arrive together in the evening, where Lethe wastes no time in telling him about her true intentions. “So far,” she says, “what you’ve seen of me is nowhere near as energetic as I normally am. In terms of how I am as a lover, I’ve been holding back quite a bit. If I’d had the choice, I would have been a lot more wild, less restrained.”

Upon hearing her words, Ulric is surprised. She has been quite a lot for him to handle for some time now, so the idea of her still holding back seems astounding to him. As he thinks about it, it dawns on him that that must be her reason for wanting to bring him out here. He had thought that it was strange for him to have his lessons so far away from the capital, in a private villa, when it seemed like something that they would be able to do there. Now, he understands that this was about the two of them getting privacy, and that his lessons are secondary.

Sensing his train of thought, she goes on to say, “Of course, I’m going to teach you everything that was promised. You will still undergo the training even though that was not the true purpose of getting away. And if you would prefer that be the true purpose, then you don’t have to do anything with me out here. If you want to call that off, it will not effect if I train you or not. Whether or not you sleep with me has no bearing on your actual training as an ambassador.”

“Wait, do you mean…” he starts.

“That’s right,” she says with a nod. “If, at any point, you’re uncomfortable and want to put an end to the intimate side of our relationship, then you only need to say so. I would never hold that against you, or hold your education hostage.”

“You don’t have to worry about any of that,” he reassures her, though he is incredibly touched by everything that she says to him. “I am definitely still willing to keep up that side of our relationship. Truth be told, now that I know why we’re alone like this, I can’t help but feel excited for what is to come.”

“Well, we’ll see if you still feel the same way once I’m done with you,” she teases him, and he is not sure if he should be even more excited, or worried. Settling on the former, he follows her willingly as she leads him to the large and lavish bedroom, though she does not seem to care much about the actual setting, just as long as the two of them have a bed to share.

Neither of them waste any time in getting out of the clothes that they traveled in, and Lethe pushes him down onto the bed, ready to get things started now that she knows that he is still willing to keep things up. She is firm yet gentle in the way that she holds him down before she gets on top of him, straddling his face.

This used to be the point in the past when she would have to coach him through things, educating him on what to do to please her, encouraging him whenever he did even the slightest thing right, so that she knew it would take, and that he would continue doing everything that she wanted. Now, he does not need even the slightest instruction to get started, and he needs no cues from her to make her moan for him.

Leaning up, he parts his lips so that he can begin overwhelming her with his tongue, having taken all of his lessons up until now to heart, knowing her body and her preferences so well now that eating her out is like second nature to him. And this time, Lethe does not have to worry about getting caught so she does not have to worry about holding back. This time, when she moans for him, she positively _screams_ , tipping her head back and crying out for him, loud and wild and unrestrained, her voice filling the room around them.

Something like this would never work in the palace, where they were sneaking around. Her voice would draw so much attention, and anyone in the immediate area would know that it was her screaming like that, and it would not take long to get to the bottom of things, not with how nosy everyone else. Not only is she louder, but she becomes a lot more crass when she speaks, something that he notices from the beginning. Instead of simply commanding him to lick her, she cries out, “Lick my hairy pussy!”

Ulric is just as eager to go along with it as he would have been with her old, reserved style, but he can’t help but get a lot more excited when she is ordering him around like this. Letting her ride his face has always been a treat, but it is even better when he gets to see her not hold anything back, when he gets to see her at her most energetic, when he knows that they are both giving it their all. In the past, he probably would not have been able to handle something like this, so it makes sense to him that she waited this long to take him somewhere that they could be alone and that she could truly cut loose.

Lethe’s voice rings out loud, echoing in the empty room, and he would not be surprised if she could reach every last corner of this villa with the volume of her cries. He remains dutiful as she cries and swears, letting him know how good it feels, sometimes taking control when she gets truly carried away, grinding down against him rather than simply letting him lick her and work his tongue inside of her. Ulric is to a point now that she does not overwhelm him with this anymore, and he is able to go with whatever she wants, transitioning seamlessly between the two, and always able to pick right back up when she needs him to work his tongue deeper inside of her, and always able to handle how rough she can get with him.

“Fucking…ah, fuck yes!” she moans, as she is sent into her first orgasm of the evening, her vulgar speech only serving to excite him further. He wants to make her come more, wants to make her come over and over again, so that she will keep crying out like that, all for him. This time, when she gets into the swing of things, she is determined to dominate him all the way through, riding his face with abandon, her voice growing louder and louder each time that she cries out to him.

“Don’t just lay there and take it, alright? You don’t have to hold back, keep going! Give me more!” she demands, and he is quick to adjust to that change as well, finding that he is able to keep up with her pace even now, even as she uses his face all for herself. He remembers a time when he could barely breathe while she rode his face, when the idea of pleasuring her while she took advantage of him seemed like a distant dream, an impossibility that he would never achieve. Now, it is like second nature to him, eating her out and matching her pace while she uses him, encouraging him and egging him on as she goes.

“Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes! Just like that, just like how I fucking love it! Eat my pussy, Ulric, just like that!” she screams for him, and he can tell that she is already getting close again, already nearing the edge, because the two of them are working together at this, and they are able to get her there twice as fast, as a result of that. Her needy moans and vulgar language make him ache for her, his cock throbbing, but he would never dream of asking for anything for himself, not as long as he continues to serve her, letting himself get caught up in all the joy that he gets just from serving Lethe.

“I know you can do it, I know you can give me exactly what I need!” she moans, and this is her way of encouraging him, of letting him know that she is confident in him now. After all the time that they have spent on this, she has nothing but confidence in him, and he has developed that confidence in himself, able to bring Lethe to another orgasm while she rides his face, giving her what she needs, just like she said that he could.

“There we go, just like that!” She comes hard for him, but she does not slow down even throughout her orgasm. “You’re so good, you’re so fucking good at this, I love the way that you eat this pussy! You’ve grown so much, you’re so good at it, don’t slow down! Don’t stop!”

He does not stop; no matter what, he keeps up with her, breathless and dazed and needy, his need to serve her so much more important than anything else that he could possibly think of. His primary need is to satisfy Lethe, and everything else falls to the wayside, especially in moments like this, working to push her to her third orgasm, while she demands more and more from him, and he manages to meet her expectation each time, earning her praise, and earning more encouragement.

Each time he gets her closer, she demands more from him, and each time that she demands more from him, he never disappoints. Ulric never disappoints her, not now that he knows just what he is doing, not now that he is molded perfectly into the lover that she wanted. She has worked so hard with him from the start, all to get him to this point, where he gives her everything that she needs. She is incoherent as she cries out with her third orgasm, but he can tell that she is trying to praise him when she speaks, even if he is not able to make out the exact words that come spilling out amidst her curses and her needy moans.

It takes her some time to catch her breath, and he is left beneath her, trying to keep his composure. Once she climbs off of him, she is quick to get started on the next thing, her appetite nowhere near satisfied, not even after a showing like that. He is used to her appetite by now, or at least he thinks that he is, but he has no idea what it will be like when she is even less restrained than usual. All he knows is that she is ready to mount his cock now, and he is excited to finally be buried inside of her.

While she lingers over top of him, hovering just above his cock, she says, “Now, you should know that I expect to orgasm twice before you do. I’m sure you won’t let me down there, so make sure that you don’t come until I have twice. I’ll be very disappointed if you can’t handle something as simple as that.”

He is not so sure about it being that simple, but he is determined not to let her down. Whether it is easy or difficult, he is still going to give it his all and hold out until the end, proving to Lethe that her lessons have not been in vain. Once he has agreed to this, she wastes no time in sinking down onto him, holding nothing back as she lets out a loud cry upon being penetrated.

From the start, he knows that this is going to be a lot more difficult than she may claim that it is, that this is anything but simple. She feels so tight around him, and she starts off with a quick pace, throwing him right into things as she no longer bothers to take things slow, or ease the two of them into things. She rides him with absolute abandon, fucking him hard and fast as she screams out for him, even louder than she did while he was eating her out. He had not thought it was possible for her to get any more wild than that, but now, he is starting to think that they might have only scratched the surface with that first round, and that Lethe has been holding a lot more back from him than he ever could have realized.

He might be in over his head, but he is still determined to see it through. After all, this is the best feeling in the world, no matter how overwhelming it may be, and even if it is difficult for him to keep up with her, he is still going to do his best and enjoy it to the end, hoping to please Lethe as much as possible along the way. But her pace is so quick, bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning and screaming for him, fresh vulgarities on her lips, some that he understands, and others that he doesn’t, perhaps slipping into her home’s tongue while in the throes of her passion.

All he has to do is keep up this pace without faltering, and though he feels desperate for some sort of release, he does not give in, fighting through it even when she does come, howling out as she screams for him, tensing and pulsing around him, the sensation driving him absolutely mad in his sensitive state. It takes all of his self-control to avoid giving in now, to hold back his own orgasm as she writhes and moans through hers. He manages, though, because he is not going to let her down, not when she expects so much of him, and not when he has come so far for her.

But he does know that it will be hard for him to continue to hold back from this point on, when it all feels so good and he was pushed so close by her climax. He is going to have to take some matters into his own hands, doing to have to make this so good for her that she is not able to resist coming again, and quickly. That is the only way that he is going to outlast her second orgasm and meet her expectations, and he is going to have to use even more restraint to able to last all the way to that point as well.

That is exactly what he does, though. He leans up so that he can latch onto one of her nipples, gently sucking at it, surprising her with his initiative and with the fresh pleasure, making her moan again, falling back into her hectic rhythm on top of him. This time, however, she is not alone in any of that, as he begins thrusting up to meet her halfway, falling into the same rhythm, which is an even bigger surprise to her. He has picked up quite a few tricks along the way, and if she wants him to impress her, then he is going to do just that, and he is going to blow her away, or at least come as close to that as he possibly can.

Her voice reaches an even high volume, so loud now that it is all he can hear, filling his mind completely. Each time that he thinks she can’t possibly scream louder, she surprises him, and as curses drip from her lips, he keeps it up, holding back his own pleasure right up until the moment that she gives in once again. It has only been a minute or so since he started, but it as felt like an eternity, trying to hold back throughout all of that. Now, however, he is not able to hold anything back, and once he feels her go into the spasms of her second orgasm, he is right there with her, joining her in her bliss and moaning with her, though his voice is very easily drowned out by just how loud she is.

Lethe slumps down onto him, so that she can rest for a moment, but after a moment, she begins pushing herself up and off of him, saying, “Alright, I’ve rested enough. I think that I’m ready for more.”

“I’m sorry, but…I’m not sure if I’m up for it quite yet,” Ulric apologizes, voice sincere and guilty. He hates to disappoint her at all, but his body can only take so much. Lethe, however, does not seem discouraged by this, and simply gets up the rest of the way.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” she says, and he does as he is told, while she kneels down in front of him. “This is a treat for being able to keep up with me through all of that, and it should help you get back to where we need you to be.” With that, she surprises him- a bigger surprise than anything she has done so far today- with his very first blowjob. Her lips are wrapped around his cock, and he has never felt anything like this before in his life, gasping and whining, the pleasure so strange and new.

It truly is a reward, such a rare treat, and even if he never gets to experience this again, he knows that it is enough to have felt it even this once, to be able to feel her mouth, engulfing his cock, helping him recover from their passionate session. And, like this, it does not take long for him to get back to a full erection, achingly hard again in no time, and ready to satisfy her just like she needs him to.

“My legs are a bit tired, after all of that,” is the first thing that Lethe says when she pulls back from him, his body still buzzing long after his mouth has left his cock. She gets back onto the bed, laying on her back, and he turns to look at her as she continues, “You will be on top this time. I know you can handle that as well.”

He is not new to the idea of being on top, even if this is something that she rarely ever lets him do. She has instructed him properly on how to do it, after all, and so he is not nearly as reluctant as he could be, as he climbs on top of her. He is left desperate for more of her after she sucked him off, and he is still riding the high of confidence that comes with satisfying her and with not disappointing her when she asks something of him. It was a tough challenge, but he managed to the end, and he got rewarded for it, and now he gets to be on top of her for the time being.

Pressing inside of her, he starts out slowly, until she cries out, her voice already tinged with pleasure, “You can just fuck me, you don’t have anything to worry about!” With her encouragement, he pushes the rest of the way inside of her all in one go, a little bit rough as he fills her, making her moan his name, and a few curses, ones that he knows are meant to be positive. It feels amazing to be buried inside of her once again, and he is ready to get lost in the motions, thrusting into her without having to worry about being gentle or going easy on her.

Lethe can take it, and she told him to just go ahead and fuck her, so that means that he does not have to hold back, that he can just have his fun with her. He gets into the motions quickly, but it is not long before she is commanding him, “Harder, fuck me harder! You know that I can take it, you know that you can be as rough as you want to with me!”

Though he would be content at any pace, he knows that she wants it rough, and knows that he can pick up the pace, that he can give her more. Ordinarily, she can take whatever she wants by riding him, but since he is on top right now, then he gets to be the one to set that pace, and so it is his responsibility to make sure that he satisfies her with his every move. Pounding into her, it is not long before he has her screaming, reaching that same loud pitch that lets him know that he is doing this right. It surprised him in the beginning, but now he is used to it, and finds that he rather likes it when she is loud like this, that he wishes he could hear her scream like this all the time.

Instead, he will have to be content with what he can have when they are away, these next few days that they have this privacy, this villa all to themselves. In that time, he knows that he will have to work even harder to satisfy her, and he looks forward to the challenge, and looks forward to proving to her, over and over again, that her lessons have paid off, and that he can live up to all of her expectations.

Ulric is high on these thoughts when Lethe finally hits her peak, coming hard and screaming for him, no longer needing to demand he be rougher with her, not now that she is right where she wants to be. Of course, this is enough to send him into the throes of his orgasm as well, coming right alongside her and moaning for her.

He is exhausted after this point, unable to keep going even if she were to order him to, but she knows his limits, and instead lets him collapse next to her so that he can drift off to sleep. She pulls him tight to her body, holding him possessively with his head resting against her breasts, keeping him close as she allows sleep to overtake her as well. Being able to get wild with him is nice, but being able to relax like this, without worry of being caught, is very nice too.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ulric wakes up in the morning, he finds Lethe smiling at him, already awake. She must have been waiting for him to wake up, and he wonders how long he kept her waiting, hoping that it was not too long. He still feels a little sleepy, but he did have a pretty busy night with her last night, so he supposes that makes sense. Honestly, he can hardly see how she is already so energetic, but she is probably completely used to things like that.

“You were very good last night,” is the first thing that she says to him, wanting to start the day out by complimenting him. After all the time that they have spent together, slowly building up both his skill and his confidence, the previous night is a very good sign of all of the things that he has learned, and how much progress he has made.

“Thank you,” he replies, not sure what else to say, but it feels really good to hear her compliment him.

“Not only did you keep up with everything I told you to do, not only did you meet my expectations in every regard, but you also went above and beyond those expectations, and proved that you are able to take initiative,” she tells him, as she gets into detail of what he did that pleased her so much. “I never even had to tell you to go for the nipple, but you made that decision on your own. I am very proud of how far you’ve come.”

He is very pleased to hear how much she liked it. Though he could get a pretty good idea of it from her reactions last night, hearing it expressed verbally is always better. And with that out of the way, the two of them can finally rise for breakfast, dressing in rather luxurious robes before heading to the kitchen.

Over breakfast, Lethe goes on to explain more about his lessons. “I know I wanted seclusion so that I did not have to hold back anymore, but there are other reasons for the seclusion, particularly where your lessons are concerned. Things are different in Gallia than they are in Crimea, so that is what I’ve brought you here to teach you.”

“I see,” he replies with a nod. Though he is not exactly sure what she means, he is sure that, by the end of her explanation, he will understand perfectly.

“Your manners are perfect for an ambassador, and you are certainly intelligent enough. There are just some particulars that not everyone is aware of, so I’ve brought you here to properly educate you on all of them, since these are not things you could learn in the Crimean royal court,” she continues. “Our court culture is much more openly sexually charged than what you Beorc do, and your reputation may very well hinge on those sorts of activities. So, these are some of the basics that you need to understand.

“If you are a member of the royal court, then it will be not be unheard of for you to engage in sexual activities with other members of the court, as well as those associated with them, such as their families, guards, and servants. If someone sends you an invitation to join them any time after hours, you should go under the assumption that you are being invited to take place in a sexual encounter, and more than likely, it will involve more than one partner.

“Invitations are sent by members of the court with higher status. Though they can be refused, and occasionally are, it is much more common for them to be accepted, because associating with someone in higher standing can help raise your own standing. It will almost always behoove you to accept these invitations, especially where you are seeking to further relations. In our culture, sexual relations are not nearly as weighty as they are in yours, at least not morally or emotionally speaking. It does not impact romantic relationships, not anything of that sort, and is not frowned upon at all.

“As an ambassador, you will not be able to completely ignore it, and will not be able to deny every invitation that you are sent, even if you feel like you want to. I highly doubt that will happen to you, given how much progress you have made, but I still want to point it out. You will not be expected to be quite as into it as native members of the court, but if you try to abstain completely, it will hurt your reputation in ways that you might not be able to recover from easily.

“You are in an incredibly powerful position, so the women who will send you invitations will be very important figures. More than likely, they will be associated with governors and generals, and even members of our king’s personal circle. You will be dealing lionesses and tigresses, so that is something to keep in mind. In fact, I would advise against denying an invitation from a lioness at all, especially in the beginning, when you are trying to establish your position in the court.

“So, not only will you need to accept a fair number of invitations, but you should also send some out yourself, to those that you outrank. Only accepting invitations from those above you will give you a reputation of sucking up to the powerful, while ignoring anyone that you do not feel can benefit you. I would recommend finding a general or palace guard, or even a servant that you find attractive to send an invitation to to start out. You will be offering an incredible opportunity to whoever you choose, so it is unlikely that they will refuse, and will mostly likely guarantee her a better position.

“Finally, when you do send out invitations like this, you will be expected to take on the dominant role in that encounter,” she finishes, and though it is a lot to take in, Ulric does his best. At least, he does his best to actually listen to her, but when it comes to processing what she has said, and accepting it as something that he is really going to have to do, that is a different situation all together.

The whole concept shocks him, and he has no idea what to make of all of this. Weakly, he asks, “You really…have those sorts of expectations in your royal court?”

“Everyone knows when members of the court visit brothels ‘secretly,’” she replies, her tone blunt. “And you can’t honestly say that you think advancement in exchange for favors does not happen all around you, all the time. I think that the way we do things in Gallia, keeping everything within the palace, is a lot more secure and stable. It keeps outsiders far away from court officials and court affairs.”

“I…suppose you are right about those things,” he replies, and he is being genuine. He had never considered things from that perspective, but then, he knows that he is naive in a lot of ways, no matter how well read he may be. This is exactly the reason that he needs someone like her to teach him, and exactly the reason why he is grateful to her for more than just the opportunity to sexually serve her.

“I thought you might understand,” she says, with just a hint of pride in her voice. “Now, an important thing you need to learn is how to be dominant in the necessary encounters. I had considered inviting someone along to help teach, but…well, I must admit, I felt possessive even thinking about it, so I decided that I would have to teach you myself.”

He rather likes the idea of her feeling possessive, and almost asks how she will be able to handle what he is expected to do as ambassador, but he stops himself, because he already knows that she will say that is different, and to her, it definitely is. Her culture is still a little beyond his understanding, but he will at least do everything he can to try and learn those differences, to understand her culture as well as his own. Ulric wants to do that both as an ambassador, and as her friend, as someone who has gotten so close to a Gallian.

“Now, I’m sure you already know this, but no one expects you to be able to physically dominate a Laguz, so you have nothing to worry about there,” she says, as she begins her explanation. “Instead, I can teach you the sort of method a cat like myself would use to dominate a tiger, a larger cat. For now, just stick to the method as I teach you, but as you get used to these things, you’re going to develop your own tastes, and will refine the method to fit your style.”

Ulric nods, following along as best as he can, and she launches into another explanation. “First, you are going to stand behind your partner. Once there, you are to slowly undress her, and make sure to pay her appearance plenty of compliments as you go. Your compliments should be direct, using crude language when necessary. I know you struggled with such things at first, but I do think you have improved a lot since then, so you should be able to figure it out.

“This sort of language is important, because the language barrier could cause misunderstandings where you do not mean them. The Beorc way of speaking in flowery terms is definitely unnecessary to one of my kind, and using anatomical terms to try and be polite is even worse. While you are complimenting her, being as blunt as possible, you should also try and back up your compliments with physical actions, so that you show exactly what you mean.

“If you’re telling her that you like her tits, then make sure you take your time with fondling them- but not slow and gentle, that isn’t what I mean by take your time. You should definitely be rough, so that she never doubts who is in charge. It goes without saying that any part of the body that you compliment, you should touch that part of the body, being as rough as you feel is necessary.

“Don’t bother complimenting anything that you cannot or should not touch, like her eyes, or her personality. Those sorts of things will not help at all, and could just slow things down and cause offense. Other than that, just say whatever comes to mind, no matter how crude you may feel it is. I promise that it is not nearly that bad, at least not to a laguz.

“Never take your hands off of her. Always keep up at least some level of physical contact. If you take your hands off of her, if you break contact, then it will be seen as a release of dominance, and leave room for a challenge. You don’t want her thinking that you are leaving an invitation to challenge your dominance, because that will make you look weak, and will hurt your reputation in the long run.

“Before you do something for the first time, state what you intend to do, in direct language. You want your intentions to be clear, and you want your partner to understanding what it is that you are trying to do, and you want to leave room for her to object. If she does object, then do _not_ ask what she would rather do. Once again, that leaves and invitation for a challenge of your authority, and you absolutely do not want that. Just choose something else to try.

“This is absolutely about you. Laguz are more sensitive, sexually speaking, so there are very few things that you will enjoy that you partner won’t. Though we have our own ideas about how to be submissive, you are free to tell your partner how to do things your way. When you are the dominant partner, you are in control. So, do you think you can handle that? With practice, of course.”

“I understand what you’ve said, but…how will I know if I’ve gone too far?” he asks, still a little unsure about all of this. Not so unsure that he is not willing to do it, especially when it comes to practicing with her, but he is hesitant, as it is all so new to him, after spending so much time learning how to submit to her.

“That is why it’s important you state directly what you are going to do to her. Remember what I said about that, and remember that I mentioned it gives your partner a chance to object. As long as you properly warn, and do not proceed if she objects, then there’s nothing to worry about,” she says. “Trust me, we don’t hide our meanings or intentions like you Beorc do. Tonight, in the bedroom, we will get started on the practice.”

With that, she rises and starts off to begin preparations for their evening, and all he can do is follow after her, replaying everything that she has said to him in her head, hoping that he can keep it all in mind once he has his hands on her.

“Don’t forget that this method is for dominating those that are much more powerful than you. I can stop you whenever I want to, and the same will be true of any of the women that you encounter in Gallia. Even if you still have worries about taking things too far, I promise that, should you somehow do that, you will not be in danger of pushing her limits beyond what she can take control of,” she adds.

To help prepare him for these lessons, she prepares an herbal tea for him, one to make him more virile, since he has a long day ahead of him, and to increase his libido, hoping that this will help him overcome his naturally submissive tendencies. Dominance does not suit him, but with the right amount of effort and practice, he might be able to adapt to it yet.

~X~

That night, she asks him to lead her to the bedroom, where they can begin. He offers her his hand, and she takes it, nodding. “You have to be the one to lead here, don’t forget that. The hand is an alright start for you, but I would say that guiding me by my shoulders is a lot more effective. Try that instead.”

He does as she says, being a bit less gentle than he ordinarily would as he guides her to their bedroom for the duration of the trip, and once they reach the room, he moves to drop his hands. Lethe is quick to correct him on that as well. “You have to maintain physical contact, Ulric.”

This time, he keeps his hands on her as he moves around behind her and begins to undress her. This part is not as difficult, and as he lets her clothing fall to the floor, he lets his hands roam her body, remembering to be rough at times, even though he has always imagined himself touching Lethe with more reverence than all of this. Dominating her still seems impossible, but since this is an important part of his studies as an ambassador, he tries to keep that in mind, and to keep in mind that she is willingly teaching him, that she wants him to do this to her.

He moves to start groping her, and says, “Your breasts are-”

“Choose another word,” she interrupts him, nearly taking him out of the moment entirely. But she is right, and he has not forgotten what she said before about wording, it is just difficult for him to break these habits.

“Your tits are perfect,” he says, allowing himself to slip into the crude language that he could never have imagined using around a lady before he met her, before she began to teach him how to be comfortable with such factors of sexuality. He squeezes her roughly, and she moans a bit, letting him know that he is doing a good job so far without actually needing to say anything.

“They’re just the right size, and feel so good in my hands,” he says, just blurting out whatever comes to mind first. He is still young, and these are still the first breasts that he has ever touched, even if he has had chances to touch her before today. It is not too difficult for him to get swept away in those sorts of thoughts, not once he is really into it, not once he has decided to give up on the inhibitions that he knows she thinks he is better off without.

“I could touch them all day, they’re so round and soft, but kind of firm too,” he goes on, not caring anymore if he is rambling or not. If this is what Lethe wants him to say, then he is going to say it all, letting her hear everything on his mind, letting her hear everything that a horny teenager might come up with. Even if he lets her take the lead all the time, he is not without fantasies of his own, and they come spilling out now.

“If I could, I’d bury my head in them and just stay like that,” he admits, though he doubts something like that would actually work on the women he will be fucking in the future. For now, though, Lethe lets him say it, simply proud of the fact that he is being so open about it while he gropes her, before he decides that it is time to start moving his hands again, before he lets himself become boring.

He moves his hands back, so that he is rubbing them along the small of her back, slowly traveling down so that he can reach her ass, which he has never actually touched with his hands before. Ulric says as much to her, as he moves his hands along her ass and her firm thighs, saying, “This may be the first time I’ve ever groped you like this, but I did already know how your ass and thighs felt before. Whenever you sit on my face, I’m able to feel how strong and firm they are. I’ve wanted to squeeze you like this for a long time, and it feels every bit as good as I imagined it would.”

He would like to spend a long time like this, now that he has finally had the chance, and it does take a bit before he has able to force himself to move on, because he knows that she will have plenty of critiques for him if he actually does spend all of his time caressing and groping her backside. Instead, he can only hope that he will have plenty of chances to get to do this as they practice, because he has definitely developed a fondness for it, growing hornier by the moment.

But this time his hand comes to rest just over her pussy, which he rubs externally as he says, “You’ve gotten me so addicted to your pussy. I never really thought about it before, but I guess now I know that I definitely prefer it to be unshaven, because I can’t ever imagine anything else, can’t imagine liking it any other way than just like this. Every time I get to fuck you here, it feels so amazing I can hardly stand it, and I’d love to have you screaming for me while I fuck your pussy with all I have.”

His words become so blunt and so vulgar that it nearly surprises Lethe. He has made a lot of progress since that first time, and since that day that she tried to have him practice complimenting her, and now, he is telling her his fantasies without holding back. Eventually, she hopes that he can become a bit more crass than this while talking to the women that he will have to dominate as an ambassador, but for his beginning efforts, this is better than she ever could have hoped for, and she is not only proud of him, but also getting more and more turned on from the way that he is talking to her. Overall, she will always prefer being the dominant partner, but she does not mind letting him take control in the least, if this is what it is going to be like.

His hands never leave her body as he runs through his compliments, explaining everything that he likes about her physical form, and bluntly telling her everything that he has ever fantasized about doing to her, and Lethe finds herself growing wetter from all of this. He returns to her pussy again, as if sensing this, and continues to say those same things to her, pushing a finger inside of her as he says, “I want to slam into you, just like that, and fuck your pussy until we’re _both_ screaming.”

His touch is enough to make her moan a bit for him, but it does not take him much longer after that to finish getting her undressed, so that he can move her to the bed, never once letting go of her as he goes, taking all of his lessons to heart. She is laid back, realizing that he is on top of her now, something that the two of them have never done. Of course, that is to be expected, and she knew it would happen during the course of her lessons, but it still causes her breath to catch in her throat, as he puts one of his hands against her cheek, holding her face still so that they can maintain eye contact.

His other hand is groping at one of her tits again, but he looks directly into her eyes as he says, “I have another fantasy that I didn’t mention, something that I’ve never had a chance to do, but I want to, more than anything else that I said. I want to kiss you, and I’m going to, now.”

She does not even have to tell him to move into stating what he intends to do, he just moves right into it, perfectly seamlessly, and perfectly blunt. His fantasy may be a little sappy, may be a little further beyond what she has ever allowed him to do, but right now, he is in control, and as she said earlier, this is about him. If this is what he wants, and if it is something that she has no reason to object to, then she is not going to stop him.

Instead, she finds herself blushing a bit as she replies, “Do it, then.”

Ulric may not have any experience with kissing, but that does not stop him from taking immediate initiative, and before she can even close her mouth from speaking, his lips are upon hers, and his tongue in her mouth. Reacting reflexively, she is rough as she kisses him back, nearly turning it into another struggle for control, but Ulric responds in kind, and does not allow her to take that control from him, making sure that he is the one leading the kiss, that he is still the one dominating her.

The hand on her cheek drifts down now so that he is groping both of her breasts at the same time, massaging them roughly in his hands until he hears her moaning into the kiss, overcome with pleasure just knowing that he is doing this right for her. Even in his dominant position, he can’t stop the impulse to be aroused by the mere idea of her enjoying herself, the desire to make sure that Lethe is overcome with pleasure, only feeling satisfied when he knows that she is also satisfied.

When Ulric finally moves out of the kiss, it is to drop his mouth down so that he can start sucking on one of her nipples, with his hand drops between her legs, where he can rub at her pussy. Lethe goes weak beneath his touch, and he holds nothing back, doing everything that he has learned so far to make sure that she enjoys every second of it, that she is left moaning wildly from the way that he fingers her and flicks his tongue over her nipple, giving her so much stimulation that it is more than enough to get her close to the edge.

And he does not let up until she is growing tense with her impending orgasm, crying out for him, loud and unrestrained like she did the night before, since they still have nothing to worry about, in terms of being overheard. He works at it until he has her coming for him, screaming with her pleasure, until her body starts to relaxing as she rides out the rest of her pleasure. Ulric gives her a moment to recover from all of that, but he can’t wait for very long, his patience not holding out right now.

“The herb you gave me has me feeling a bit backed up,” he confesses. “So, even though I got to fuck you last night, I still feel like I’m going to come more than I ever have in my life, and all of that will be going inside.” Once again, he lets her know, bluntly, what he intends to do to her, and once again, Lethe has no objections, letting him take things as far as he may want to.

Ulric pulls her closer, shifting their position so that his cock is between her legs, pressed right against her cunt, and with a quick thrust, buries himself inside of her, moaning for a moment, before he gets back to using his mouth for other purposes. He loves sucking at her tits, and loves the way that it makes her react, loves knowing that this one little thing is able to stimulate her so much. It does make him feel a bit powerful in the moment, makes it easier for him to give into those dominant impulses that have mostly been dormant up until now. When he has writhing for him like this, moaning for him like this, he can’t help but think that he really _can_ do this, that all of her lessons are definitely paying off.

Of course, doing this with anyone other than Lethe will be a different story altogether, but when he is with her, he tries not to think about that, and only wants to think about what he is doing in the moment, with the woman who has taught him everything that he knows.

With one hand groping at her other breast, he keeps his lips latched onto her nipple, licking and sucking as he thrusts into her, letting himself get completely lost in his rhythm, fucking her as hard as his current state demands it, feeling the effects of the herb more and more with each passing moment. He could do this all night, he could keep her under his control and pound into her all night long, he is convinced, and she is left to submit to him entirely, endlessly proud of how far he has come, and so wrapped up in her own arousal that she can hardly think of anything else.

Her breathing quickly turns into pathetic gasps that punctuate each moan that escapes her lips, signifying that another orgasm is building, that Ulric is doing everything just right. He still wants to make sure that she comes as hard as he does, wants to make sure that she is getting what she needs out of this, just as he always does, but he listens to the demands of his own body a lot more now, determined to take what _he_ needs, to do what _he_ wants to do with her.

But what he wants is to feel her pussy squeezing him as she pulses with her climax, so he does not slow down what he is doing, making sure to keep up the things he knows that she loves, all so that he can keep getting her closer, until she is not able to hold back anymore. Lethe arches her back as she hits that peak, her voice coming out in an even louder scream than what he heard from her the night before, not that he lets this continue for very long.

Instead, he slams his lips down onto her so that he can enjoy kissing her once again, silencing her cries, or at least muffling them, though he can still feel it all reverberating through his mouth, as she is sent into an orgasm that lasts much, much longer than what either of them are used to from her. And, at the same time, Ulric gives up on holding back his own pleasure, and erupts inside of her, his own orgasm lasting twice as long as it normally does, until he has pumped Lethe completely full of his seed. All the while, his lips do not leave hers, the two of them left moaning as their own orgasm helps to prolong the other.

Finally, it starts to fade, and he is able to pull his lips back from hers, and the two relax, trying to catch their breath. The first thing that he asks, once he is able to catch his breath enough to speak again is, “How do you feel?”

Lethe does not hesitate before she answers, “You did very well,” which he knows is high praise from her, and means that she enjoyed herself as much as it looked like she did. He pulls he close to him then, so that he can hold her as the two fall asleep together, after an even more eventful night, both reflecting on just how far he has come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
